A Girl for Zell
by StingRaye
Summary: Zell meets Nokosu again, a girl he had met a long time ago at Edea's orphanage. Kinda funny scene at the beach, featuring Irvine and a video camera.


Disclaimer: Hey...Squall is a cutie, but Rinoa totally belongs to him. Irvine has Selphie...so what about Zell? The cute martial artist? So I am dedicating this fic to him, to give him what he  
needs. A girl to love. No claims on any of the characters except Nokosu.  
  
A Girl for Zell   
Authoress: Suiki Bara   
ladysuiko@hotmail.com   
  
  
Zell Dincht walked down the street in Balamb, headed for the sunny beach in the west of town, thinking about the day he had had so far. Aside from ruining Irvine and Selphie's  
picnic, he'd messed up the laundry for his mother, accidentally hit hit a hole in the wall with his fist, and to top it off, having Squall chase him down the street with his gunblade drawn for   
'interrupting a private talk' with Rinoa. Hands in his pockets, the blonde haired, blue eyed SeeD made his way down the busy streets. Squinting in the sunset light, he barely made  
out the exit from the city to the beach.   
Walking out of the archway into the full glare of the setting sun, Zell felt something hit his left cheek, the one with his tatoo on it. He lifted a hand and looked at the rocky perch  
to his left. Nothing he could see, nothing he could sense. Shrugging, thinking it was the little neighbour kid messing with him, he walked on.   
The wind blowing his spiked up bangs and his jacket from around him, he stood on the flat empty sands of the beach. The tide was coming in, and washing around the bottoms of his   
sneakers, threatening to get his baggy jeans wet.   
Feeling the same small piece of something hitting his left cheek again, on the tatoo, Zell whirled around, ready to punch someone. Nothing. The beach and the rocky area were empty.   
"KID! You'd better stop that now!" Zell shouted, getting really pissed. That kid was getting on his nerves. He also didn't want to get in trouble for hitting a little kid.   
Turning and jumping onto the nearest rock, Zell turned his keen eyes over the surfaces of the other rocks, and heard a faint sound. Inching to his left, he could make out the heel of a   
black boot, around the side of a tall pillar-like rock, a males he could guess. Squall was getting childish in his old age, Zell thought, smiling to himself. That or Rinoa was getting on  
his brain, Zell smirked at that thought.   
"Hi-i-i-i Ya-a-a-a-a-ah!" Zell jumped into the air and landed next to that booted foot. He tackled the figure and began laughing, thinking it was Squall. But when he felt his hand   
on a bare leg, and a muffled yelp, he stopped.   
"Oh you half-witted SeeD! Watch were you're going next time!" a femalish voice came from under a black jacket sleeve. Moving the arm, Zell looked into the shock of his life.   
He'd tackled a girl!   
"What are you staring at?" She demanded. Zell took in her features with wide eyes. Pretty features, smooth white skin, big hazel eyes, dark eyebrows and eyelashes, and  
reddish brown hair falling over her shoulders. Moving his eyes down, he saw that under the jacket was a mid-drift top, a smooth stomach, shorts, and then a pair of the most impossibly long legs   
in large knee-higth boots. Looking back up at her face, he saw her smiling as he had looked her over.   
"Who are you?" She asked him, not bothering to move.   
"Zell. Zell Dincht." Zell managed to say without wavering. Noticing his hand on her leg, he gently eased it off. She wrinkled her nose at him and began getting up. Zell stood up  
hastily and helped her up by taking her hand in his and pulling her up a little roughly.   
"Wow....you are as strong as they say." She smiled and flexed her hand in his, startling him with her strength. Zell gamely gripped back. She jerked her arm to the left and caught   
him off balance.   
Zell felt himself falling back towards the sand, but kept his grip on her hand. She felt herself being pulled down with him. Zell landed on his back, with her landing on top of him.   
'This is so frickin' awkward. Here I am, on the beach, with a girl I don't know, and this looks so damn perverted,' Zell smirked to himself as she laughed. Finally, the two of them  
calming down, they stood up again.   
"I'm Nokosu." She smiled at him, looking up at him with those hazel eyes. Zell looked startled again. "Nokosu....'the one left behind?'" Zell thought looking down at her pretty face.   
"No last name?" Zell asked, not letting go of her hand. She looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled.   
"No. No last name. I don't know where I came from. Except for the fact that I was at the SeeD orphanage, but I was left behind....." Nokosu left off in her sentance.   
"So....why did you come here?" Zell said, faintly remembering one other girl at the orphanage, who had arrived shortly before they had all left.   
"To find everyone. I found Squall and Rinoa and then Irvine and Selphie. Quistis. Seifer, I know is gone. That left you. I wanted to see you, for you were the nicest to  
me. You protected me." Nokosu leaned against Zell, a few tears running down her face. Zell put his free arm around her, their clasped hands between them. Something about this   
position with her made something trigger in his mind.   
  
~Flashback~   
  
*Zell, age 11*   
  
"Noko! Where'ya goin'?" The younger, shorter Zell ran through the hall, looking for the younger new girl. He could hear Seifer down the hall, laughing madly. An  
undercurrent of sound could be heard.  
It sounded like a girl crying.   
"C'mon! I'll be the knight and you'll be the damsel. It's my romantic dream! I'll rescue ya and you'll give me a kiss for doin' so." Zell grit his teeth when Seifer said that   
as he neared the door. Putting his eye  
to the crack, he could see the 12 yr. old boy bothering the 10 yr old girl. She was just as pretty then, only her eyes were bigger and more scared.   
"NO! Seif, please no! I don't want to!" She began crying again, favoring her wrist, which she had broken the week before she had come to the orphanage. Zell felt his fists clenching.   
"I love it when you call me Seif. C'mon. I just killed your dragon and now the knight will get his reward." Seifer pulled at Nokosu's hurt wrist, ignoring the bandage put there.   
"Seifer! Leave me alone! You're hurting me!" Zell heard her cry out in pain, hearing her wrist crack once again. Seifer laughed and pulled her roughly close to him.   
"SEIFER! GET YOUR FRICKIN' HANDS OFFA HER!" Zell threw open the door and rushed towards Seifer. The younger Zell threw a punch straight at the older boy,  
and landed it. Seifer, with a bloody nose, ran out of the room cursing to himself.   
"You...you okay, Noko?" Zell kneeled next to the girl, who was crying and holding her wrist. Zell gently took the broken wrist in his hands and made her look up at him.   
"This won't hurt, Noko. I've been studyin' for my SeeD trainin' soon." Zell concentrated on her wrist and said the word that would let him heal this small infirmity completely.   
"Cura." Nokosu winced slighly at the feeling of her bones going back in place, but when it was over, which was quickly, she grasped Zell's hand in her now healed one.   
The both of them standing up, Nokosu leaned forward and against him, and Zell held her with his free arm, their clasped hands held between them.   
"Nokosu....when I go to become a SeeD, I won't foget you ever." Zell pulled back from the smaller girl, and placed a childish kiss on the rosy lips.   
"Don't forget, Zell. Please...." Nokosu blushed and looked down.   
The two of them had never seen each other again, for the next day, Zell was taken early in the morning with Squall, Irvine, and Selphie, to be put on Trains and   
shipped to different Gardens.   
After equipping his GF, Zell had forgotten all about the promise he had given to the pretty girl.   
  
~End Flashback~   
  
"Oh, Noko. I am so sorry. I forgot." Zell said against her hair. Nokosu had been crying in the time that he had been thinking back on the past.   
"Don't worry, Zell. I'd forgotten too. After my GF...." Nokosu looked up at him, her eyes wet. Zell looked only mildy surprised.   
"I've had a GF for a long time now. My Spherea." Nokosu said almost lovingly of her GF.   
"They make you pay a price for the powers. I almost wish now, that I hadn't....." Nokosu pressed a finger to Zell's lips. Zell quickly shut up, remembering that if   
he hadn't used his magic, no one one have been alive. None of them would be, if they hadn't used their GF's powers.   
"Zell?" Nokosu looked up at the blonde martial artist.   
"Hmm?" He answered her, resting his chin on her head.   
"I wonder....if we would have ever remembered.....each other...If I hadn't met Laguna." She smiled remembering the strong soldier/journalist.   
"Laguna. That nut. I'm glad you met him." Zell grinned thinking about the man who was so much like Squall.   
"Well....now what?" Nokosu leaned back in Zell's hold, looking down at their clasped hands.   
"We'll think of something." Zell turned to the beach and began leading her down it. "So....tell me about what's been happening..." Zell and Nokosu walked down  
the beach, talking under the fading sunset and rising starlight.   
Squall and Rinoa were hiding behind some nearby rocks, watching the two walking hand in hand.  
"Aw....they're so CUTE!" Rinoa said, her brown eyes sparkling as the wind blew her black hair. Squall laughed mildly and looked after his comrade.   
Rinoa looked into her boyfriend's blue eyes, and touched his brown hair. Squall looked back at her and the two of them burst out laughing. They'd gone through   
a lot of trouble trying to get Nokosu to confront Zell, ever since she had come two days before.  
Taking Rinoa, by the hand, Squall went to report the progress to Irvine and Selphie.  
"So....what happened after we left?" Zell asked Nokosu, who was staring at the sea with a far away look in her eyes.  
"Well....when I turned 12, Matron sent me on a train to Trabia Garden. But before we got there, we were stopped by Galbadian soldiers. I escaped......barely. I lived   
in the woods for a while. Then I found the Shumi villiage. That's where I met Laguna." Nokosu looked back up at Zell.  
"Laguna helped us fight. I really admire him." Zell rested his hand on Nokosu's shoulder.   
"I do too. Soon he left the Shumi villiage, when I was old enought to take care of myself. The Shumi asked me to help them erect a statue of Laguna. Laguna came  
back when it was done, and told me about all that had happened. When he described you.....I knew I knew you. So I came here. I missed you, Zell." Nokosu looked down at their   
intertwined hands.   
"I missed you too." Zell took Nokosu in his arms again. Nokosu sighed happily. Zell pulled back and looked into her eyes.  
Leaning forward, Zell kissed her again, just like he had back then. Only this time, Nokosu kissed him back, surprising him. He'd seen Squall and Rinoa kissing like  
this, but never would have dreamed of doing it himself.  
Gently slipping his tongue inside her mouth, Zell surprised himself again. For Nokosu, nothing pleased her more. Then he heard shouts. 'Damn them.' Zell let go   
of Nokosu and squinted up at the piles of rocks that edged the shorline. Sure enough, there were five sillouetes on there, one with a video camera.  
"Why I oughtta...." Zell clenched his fists as Irvine, in his cowboy clothes and long hair, kept the video camera on them. Selphie was jumping up and down, Quistis   
was laughing, and Rinoa and Squall just looked happy.   
"Let's get that camera!" Nokosu tugged at Zell's jacket sleeve. Zell complied as the both of them began climbing up the rocks. Irvine and Selphie stay behind   
a little longer than the others, who took off running.  
"Hey! This will be good to show your grandkids!" Irvine snickered before running off.  
"Or at least showing your mother!" Selphie added, following her boyfriend. Nokosu and Zell followed them and finally caught them running into Zell's house.   
"Aww...DAMN!" Running into the house ahead of Nokosu, finding the house dark, Zell swore.   
"What the??" Nokosu said, coming into the darkness after him. It was silent.  
  
.......  
  
"SURPRISE!" The lights turned on suddenly, and everyone jumped out of hiding. They all laughed at Zell and Nokosu's surprised faces and Irvine got it on the camera.  
There was a banner above the door that said, 'Happy Reunion, Nokosu and Zell!!'. Zell didn't know whether to punch Squall's grinning face, grab Irvine's  
video camera, kiss Nokosu again, or laugh. Instead, he thanked everyone and they all settled down for a large cake Ma Dincht had baked for the occasion.  
"Well.....how do you feel, Zell?" Squall asked aside to his friend. Zell looked up at his friend in mock annoyance.  
"Happy. But I'll get my revenge, just you wait." Zell said, in a menacing voice that was half joking.  
"Are you glad to be back with Zell, Nokosu?" Rinoa asked the pretty girl. Nokosu nodded and blushed.  
"Yeah boy! This is gonna be good!" Zell watched in horror as Irvine set up the video camera to the tv and the scene at the beach played. Everyone  
applauded.   
"How...embarrassing..." Zell hid his face in his hands. Feeling a soft touch on his shoulder, he looked up at Nokosu, who was smiling down at him.   
"No....it's wonderful." Nokosu leaned down and kissed Zell. Zell forgot where he was, and put his arms around her, kissing her back.  
"All right!" Irvine hit record on the video camera once again, as the room burst with laughter.  
Zell was perfectly happy. Nokosu was back in his life.  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
Suiki: Lame ending....  
Zell: I don't think so.  
Nokosu: I like it.  
Suiki: So says you!  
Anyway..............give me some replies please! Suiki Bara 


End file.
